operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black dossier
Behavioural Assessment Agent Derde Conclusion: First: Agent Derde's managementstyle damages constructive cooperation. She disrespects her employees and even endangers the loyality of other members of the TU. When she is in charge, she is the representation of Control and when she acts disrespectfully this is not in accordance with being a representative. Secondly, agent Derde's behaviour has been erratic. She expects higher ranking TU officials to unquestionably follow orders she herself admitted might be wrong. But she herself has questioned orders by a higher ranking officer and expected that a discussion with rational arguments was possible. Her behaviour does not show ingrained obedience to others. This is disconcerning on its own, but compared with the fact that agent Derde does expect blind obedience with orders she herself finds questionable, makes it more disconcerning. (Kledingkeuze in Bordeaux) '' Thirdly, in a moderately stressfull situation without time pressure, rational arguments are dismissed. This might be attributed to a backfall into pre-TU methods of working. This is disconcerning for any agent, especially for an agent with a position of power. Fourth: Agent Derde has, knowingly, taken a huge and unneccessary risk to the TU. The best possible reason is that she felt the need to show who's boss. However, the needs of the TU should prevail the needs of the individual and actions like this are beneath an official of her rank. This alone makes her a risk to the TU. The risk of corruption is very small, but the consequences would be too big to risk. No risks should be taken with a former deviant. Recommendation: Immediate suspension of any position of power within the TU. Ensure loyalty. Behavioural Assessment Levi Een assessement van Levi's vreemde gedrag. Patricia heeft dit heel netjes, feitelijk en voorzichtig opgesteld. Ze weet dat ze slechts een beperkt deel van zijn gedrag meekrijgt, definitieve conclusies staan er dan ook niet in. Het verslag bevat o.a. bier tijdens een meeting, het gedrag van Levi later bij de meet, dr. Cormac die niet zegt wat er aan de hand is maar wel dat er iets mis is, Levi's eigen woorden dat hij zich raar gedraagt omdat hij stress heeft, agent Taylor's scan om te kijken of zijn gedrag te verklaren is doordat hij gecorrumpeerd is, Patricia's (gefaalde) poging om Levi willens en wetens uit te tent te lokken in de hoop op een therapeutische doorbraak, dr Cormac die snel naar Levi gaat nadat agent Franklin wijn heeft gebracht, een evaluatie van onlogisch op elkaar volgende orders zoals programming weghalen maar geen tegenspraak dulden en blinde gehoorzaamheid eisen en dan om een stemming vragen. En dan niet iedereen te laten stemmen. Er zitten hints in dat de stresslevels te hoog zijn voor Levi, hints dat er een mogelijkheid is dat hij gecorrumpeerd is en de mogelijkheid dat het enkel mindgames zijn wordt ook opengehouden. Het recommendation-veld is leeggelaten. Psychological Evaluation dr. Jane, MD ''(Voor de uitgebreide variant, zie hier. Zelfde tool, andere conclusie) Conclusion: Subject's score on factor G: rule-consciousness is an outlier. Subjects scores high on the factor expedient and low on the factor rule-conscious. For an organisation with a top-down management style, individuals with this score form a risk to the smooth functioning of the organisation. Subject's employment history shows that this is indeed the case. Agent Jane has crossed the border of what is acceptable within the TU multiple times. She has a tendency to take orders she perceives as nonsensical not seriously and even worse, she will not comply with orders she perceives to be wrong. Punishments seem to have had effect, but subjects finds ways to work around those and has not internalized obedience to rules. Since subject's remarkable skillset has been too valuable for annihilation up till now, different ways of preventing subject's disobedience, like giving subject agency and giving her a supervisor she cannot play have been applied. These have had their desired effect. However, subject continues to refuse to comply with orders she sees as harmful to the TU. Combined with a continuous stream of reports of coworkers and former supervisors who keep questioning her loyalty, only one recommendation can be made. The risk of corruption is very small, but the consequences would be too big to risk. Reprogramming of individuals like this will ensure the machinelike workings of the TU. (Zelfde bewoording als bij Sophie, risico te groot voor de een, dan ook voor de ander) Attached to this recommendation are two other documents. One letter of resignation, dated three weeks in the future. One adoptation form for Charlotte (the cat), with Levi as the intended caretaker. Behavioural Assessment Agent Taylor Conclusion: Agent Taylor did not file a report about VE agent Derde after agent Derde argued against clothing regulations as pointed out by agent Taylor. Agent Taylor was commanding officer at that moment. Agent Taylor has shown unwillingness to follow a direct order given by a direct supervisor of a higer rank of a different order. Supervisor gave dr Jane the order to prepare room 101. This was seen as a threat by agent Taylor and only then agent Taylor complied with the order. Aftwerwards, agent Taylor has questioned the motives of dr Jane, who was following a direct order, repeatedly. Agent Taylor filed a report against dr Jane as swift as possible, after dr Jane refused to comply with an order of a replacement supervisor of the VE of a lower rank. Said order was questioned and doubted by agent Tayler herself and by the supervisor. Said order was about a patient currently being treated by dr Jane and dr Cormac, thus having responsibility for the patient. Therefore: Personal feelings of agent Taylor while filing a report against dr Jane cannot be ruled out and should be taken into account. (En niet alleen van agent Taylor, ook van Levi...)